Kojiki Uchiha
is a resident of and a member of the powerful and slowly reviving . Kojiki is a -ranked individual and is viewed as a strong member of his clan and the village by those around him, as well as proof of the Uchiha's not being a permanent condition to those it claims. He is the son of the wandering shinobi, Kazuhide, as well as the younger paternal half-brother of Tomoe and the fraternal twin of Nihongi Uchiha. His brother's death marked his change towards moving away from the Curse of Hatred, as well as allowing him to achieve the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as a final gift from his brother. After inheriting the eyes of his brothers and the powers they held through strange circumstances, Kojiki inherited his brother's title of for quickly mastering the powers of Watatsumi and Ryūjin. He is also noted for possessing two different sets of Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, being the aforementioned Watatsumi and Ryūjin, along with his own Kamui. For this reason, along with his strong skill in using the base form of the Sharingan, Kojiki has become known as . Background Personality Appearance Abilities As a member of the clan, Kojiki seemed almost destined for greatness. Along with his fraternal twin, Nihongi Uchiha, Kojiki was noted to be an extremely talented shinobi from an early age, with the two ranking highly in the . With the powerful chakra of the Uchiha and his personal possession of fairly large reserves of chakra, Kojiki proved the power of the Uchiha was not waning. While, by no means, could his physical strength and stamina compare to that of a clan member, Kojiki is of a strong body. This lets him perform taijutsu fairly well, which is further improved by the visual prowess of his Sharingan. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a member of the clan, Kojiki possessed the ability to awaken the Sharingan. As it needs an emotional trigger to awaken, it took sometime for the eye to awaken. As it goes, during his time in the , a fellow student there passed away due to complications of an illness. As both he and Nihongi were friends of the student, this experience of their first loss drove the brothers to awaken their Sharingan simultaneously upon being informed of it. Awakening with a single tomoe in each eye, by the time he finished the , the eye had fully developed into the three tomoe variant to mark its full maturation. Due to the skill that Kojiki possesses in the usage of his Sharingan, as well as the unique circumstances he has with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and its two sets of abilities, Kojiki has come to be known as . The Sharingan possesses several abilities. Among them are the powers of the . Through this set of abilities, Kojiki can visualize chakra, letting him define the source of a certain chakra by its color and composition. To some extent, Kojiki can even see chakra through barriers and obstructions, though not at all to the extent of the Byakugan. This also allows him to know if he is placed in a genjutsu far more easily, letting him break out of it so long as he is strong enough to do so. Kojiki's level of perception is far greater than others. This allows him see and mimic even the smallest of actions and can easily read lips as a result. This perception goes to even the cellular level for the utmost accuracy. Applying this ability to combat, Kojiki can see in what appears to be slow motion to him. Further, he gains predictive capabilities, being able to accurately guess an opponents moves from the smallest movements to catch them off guard. Finally, Kojiki can use his insight to copy the abilities of others, so long as he possesses the ability to perform it. This lets him copy just about any technique and its associated hand seals with strong accuracy, and is the reason the Kojiki was able to lean the Lightning Release: Purple Electricity. The other set of abilities the Sharingan has is known as the . As an extension to the power of insight the Sharingan has, the Kojiki can seemingly predict the movements and attacks of foes. He uses this to his advantage to suggest actions to his foes to catch them off guard and confuse them by breaking down their abilities verbally, even countering shared abilities just to further make the illusion of peering into the future more of a reality. The other ability, perhaps the best known ability of the Sharingan, is its ability to cast the Genjutsu: Sharingan. With this ability, so long as Kojiki makes eye contact for even the briefest moment, Kojiki can place the target under a vast array of genjutsu that can make the target lose consciousness or temporarily paralysis them. Kojiki can also use it to forcefully gain information from foes and control the target's will, as well as relay memories and remove genjutsu place on others if the situation calls for it. The genjutsu can take a wide variety of forms, from suffocating the foe under a great deal of serpents to them existing in an endless white void. Kojiki can also use the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to reverse genjutsu placed on him back onto the caster of the technique, and often strengthens it with his own genjutsu prowess. Further, Kojiki can use the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique as to place the target in a genjutsu in which several metal stakes are driven through their body, leaving them both immobile and feeling intense physical pain that matches the pain of the illusion. Mangekyō Sharingan Beyond the power of the Sharingan is that of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Much like how the first eye is awakened by emotional trauma, the Mangekyō Sharingan forms in the eyes of those who already possess a fully matured Sharingan that experience yet another painful loss. Kojiki's eyes formed upon the death of his mother, who was attacked and killed by some muggers. Discovering her body drove Kojiki into a frenzy, finding those who attacked her and exacting revenge on them by killing them himself, hiding the truth with the new power of his eyes. However, prolonged usage of the eyes would have the adverse effect of blinding him overtime. However, this would eventually be solved, as with the death of his brother, Nihongi, Kojiki would receive his eyes. This allowed Kojiki to gain the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, making it so he would never have to fear blindness again. The power of his Genjutsu: Sharingan has increased due to the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as the other abilities associated with the base form of his eyes. Kojiki's Mangekyō Sharingan is also a , which grants him greater fluidity in his movements when fighting. Upon the awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Kojiki accessed the power of Kamui. As the powers of the Mangekyō are sometimes believed to be symbolic of their emotional state and beliefs at the time, Kamui is said to have formed in Kojiki from the void that just formed in his life. As he never met his father and his mother was now dead, Kojiki felt alone in the world as he set out to take revenge for his mother. He would only calm down upon seeing his brother, anchoring him back in the world. The power of Kamui gave Kojiki to distinct powers. With the power of the left eye, Kojiki can use the long-range variant of the dōjutsu. This allows him to set his sight upon something and open a portal into his personal . This is accomplished by forming a "barrier space" around them. As Kojiki concentrates, anything within the barrier is pulled towards its center, transferring the target into his dimension. Kojiki can control how large or small the barrier is as well. As he first began using the ability, Kojiki's eye would start bleeding from the large consumption of chakra, as well as having a hard time aiming it properly. However, after suing it for a fair amount of time, as well as eventually gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Kojiki is able to precisely hit even tiny targets with it and doesn't seem to bleed from the eye either. With the power of his right eye, Kojiki gained the ability of the short-range variant of Kamui. With this, it allows Kojiki to transfer part of or all of his body into the Kamui dimension. This makes it so that, despite being visible to those in the real world, Kojiki cannot be hit by their attacks or abilities. This intangibility extends to whatever he is holding as well. This also allows Kojiki to easily pass through walls and barriers. While this makes it hard to strike him, Kojiki can be hit by those absorbed into the Kamui dimension, as they can attack the parts of his body stored there. Beyond the intangibility, Kojiki can fully enter the dimension, leaving no trace of himself in the real world. From here, he can exit whatever location he choose, making it a powerful ability for maneuverability. However, he cannot pull himself into the Kamui dimension completely while he is intangible. Due to possessing both of his eyes, Kojiki can stay intangible for about ten minutes and can enter the dimension far faster when compared to the one-eyed variant that possessed for much of his life. Further, Kojiki can use the Genjutsu: Sharingan over the dimension, making those caught inside it instantly trapped further within a genjutsu. After transplanting his brother's eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Kojiki would gain new abilities. Before the died, Nihongi used the power of the Transcription Seal: Watatsumi and Transcription Seal: Ryūjin into his own eyes, as make it so Kojiki, upon the sight of his original eyes, would form a bubble of water around them and turn the water into eyes to destroy the eyes to protect Kojiki from those who may want to use them against Kojiki and for evil in general. As a result though, it reawakened the power held in Nihongi's eyes in Kojiki, letting him access a second set of Mangekyō Sharingan abilities along with Kamui. Within his right eye, Kojiki possessed the power to use Watatsumi. This power, much like that of Amaterasu, is based on the sight of the user. With it, Kojiki can cast his chakra to form a bubble of stinging water around the target. The technique seems quite similar to the Water Prison Technique, but Kojiki doesn't have to make contact with the sphere to maintain it, as it maintains itself for a days worth of time. However, Kojiki can forcibly dispel it. Like the Water Prison Technique, it traps the foe in with heavy water and begins to drown them. What makes the technique superior is that it is a . Those trapped in the sphere have their chakra torn from their body over time and seems to shine brighter as it collects more chakra. Kojiki, while he can not take the chakra for himself passively, he can claim it by making contact with the water. This makes it so Kojiki is harder to defeat by emptying his chakra reserves. With his left eye, Kojiki possesses the power of Ryūjin. This power allows Kojiki to shape and control the waters of Watatsumi. As such, Kojiki can form swords and other weapons of the water to slash through targets as a weapon, while also maintaining the power to absorb the chakra. Further, as he had to be in contact with the water to take the chakra it absorbed, this allowed Kojiki to gain the chakra nearly instantly with weapons likes swords and spears. Further, Kojiki can change the form of his water. That is to say, he can form ice or vapor from this technique. Using the vapor, Kojiki can form a great field of mist that absorbs chakra and blinds those in the mist field from it growing brighter with excess chakra. He can also form ice weaponry, which he does often to make projectile weapons that remain in the foe to continue to gather chakra and grow harder the more chakra they possess. This also makes the ice weapons better to use in general, as over time they can easily slice through steel. Kojiki's skill with these two abilities has led to him inheriting the title of his brother, Nihongi, the . Kojiki claims much of his talent in using these powers comes from seeing his brother use them while he had his Sharingan active, copying it and now being able to put it to practice. With the power of his eyes together, Kojiki can access the power of Susanoo. With Susanoo, Kojiki can form his chakra into a green chakra avatar and spectral warrior that forms in various stages. The earliest form was a simple ribcage that formed around Kojiki as a defense, though it can sprout arms to add some offensive ability. The skeletal form of Susanoo forms such that, a large green chakra skeleton that has four sets of arms. The humanoid stage forms flesh over the construct, as well as being the earliest form that Kojiki has ever been seen using legs. In the armored form, wrappings and armor form around the humanoid Susanoo, making it resemble a . However, once he perfected his usage of Susanoo, he was able to access the power of the . With this, a full bodied Susanoo forms, resembling a with its nose and possessing ornate robes and armor. While the previous forms of Susanoo are four armed, a set of arms is sacrificed to form a large set of wings. This allows Kojiki to use the Susanoo for flight. While each form is more powerful than the last, the Complete Body of Susanoo outshine them all, being able to combat the power of the . It is undoubtedly the most powerful ability that Kojiki has access too. He can also summon the wings of this form to himself, allowing him to fly, as well as form several fists for attacks akin to that of the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. Along with this power, Susanoo can form different weapons as well. Kojiki can conjure a sword, typically in the shape of a , and a . He can also create a bow and arrows for projectiles. However, the strongest attack his Susanoo has, without his other abilities, is the Yasaka Magatama. With this, Kojiki can form three beads woven together to launch as if it was a shuriken. However, upon impact, it violently explodes in a manner somewhat similar to that of a Tailed Beast Ball. Beyond just these weapons, however, Kojiki can merge the power of his Susanoo with his other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities. When he merges it with Kamui, Kojiki can conjure the Kamui Shuriken. This makes it so he infuses the power of the Kamui in the shuriken that his Susanoo can conjure to launch at foes. Upon impact, the shuriken becomes a portal into the Kamui dimension, drawing anything nearly into it while cutting the target. This allows Kojiki to form several portals simultaneously as well. Kojiki mixes this in with his lower levels of Susanoo, namely just the ribcage and an arm, to capture several foes into the Kamui dimension at once. The other ability he can us is to arm his Susanoo with weapons made from the waters of Watatsumi with Ryūjin. This forms much large and more versatile weaponry than most of the basic tools of Susanoo as it can gather chakra, flow like water, turn to ice and vapor, and blind foes with its brightness as it gathers chakra. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bunshinjutsu Bukijutsu Chakra and Physical Prowess Intelligence Trivia *Kojiki's name is derived from the , the oldest extant book on classical Japanese history and myths, and translates to "Records of Ancient Matters" (古事記). Quotes *''"Strong blood flows in my veins. However, I will not let claim me like it has my forefathers. I will not seek to dominate or destroy the world around me, I will defend the part of the world that is mine and change any remnants of hatred in the Uchiha that remain!"'' *''"Something that I have learned is if you only face forward, you will miss something. Face all directions and gain true insight instead of blinding yourself on one view."'' *''"The world isn't perfect and it never will be, but it is the only world we have. It tries its best for us, so we must return the favor."'' *''"You can’t always hold on to the things that are important. By letting them go we gain something else. My brother's death has haunted me for sometime, but I have fully learned from his sacrifice. His will shall live on through me."'' Category:Characters Category:Male